


The Omega Act

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Aromantic, Dubious Consent, F/M, Multi, Omega Darcy Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Omega Act has just been passed. Every Omega over the age of 19 has to be bred or bonded. Darcy doesn't know what she's going to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Omega Act

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't part of my Omega-For-Hire series where everything is consensual and Omegas are treated well. Consent is dubious 'cause she's kinda incapable of saying no, and everyone needs therapy after.
> 
> I will not be writing the part with Steve. This fic is finished as-is.

Darcy's head bobbed back and forth to the music in her headphones as she typed away. Jane had gone off for a coffee break or a nap or something, but there was always more data processing to be done. Always.

Something nudged the back of her chair. Sighing, she turned around, ready to let whoever was there have it. Just because she was an “intern,” didn't mean she was going to do shit jobs for everyone on the science floor.

Except it wasn't Stark standing there with a smirk on his face, it was Jane looking very, very pale, her eyes tight.

Darcy pulled her earbuds out. “What's up, boss lady?”

“It's the Omega Act.”

Darcy rolled her eyes. “Oh, that shit. What is it, the every Omega over some stupid arbitrary age must be bonded or whatever? Yeah, they've been teasing about it since my dad was little. We're a dying breed and they get all panicked every now and then. It's dumb.”

Jane shook her head, pressing her lips together. “No, Darce, they actually did it.”

Darcy could only stare for a second. There'd been talk about it again lately, of course. But it seemed to happen every three to five years when some newly elected official got their bee in a bonnet about the “safety” of Omegas. That was the big thing, it was for their “safety” and “security.” Obviously it was total bullshit, it was just a way to control the dwindling Omega population and restrict them to relationships with Alphas or whatever. “You're joking, right?” Not that it was Jane's style to joke about something like that, especially when she looked about 30 seconds away from punching somebody.

“I'm not.” Jane rested her hand against Darcy's upper arm. “I'm sorry.”

Darcy stared up at her friend for a long moment in silence. “So, what, I have to go find some Alpha to bite me?” Not that it was that simple.

“Any Omega over 19 must be bred or bonded.”

“Oh, so I can pop out a kid, or tie myself to another person for the rest of my life.” Omegas _did_ have a higher chance of having Omega offspring. Darcy pressed her lips together and shook her head. “That's not happening. No. No, of course not.” She pushed herself up to her feet and started pacing back and forth. “The Supreme Court will overturn it, because it's hella unconstitutional. Still a US citizen, still have rights and things.”

Jane watched Darcy move back and forth, a sort of helpless angry look on her face.“They're already issuing citations,” she spat. “We're pretty positive Hydra's involved with this somehow.”

“Citations? That's not...” Darcy shook her head. “That's not allowed. Like, even if they're going forward with this bullshit, you have to have a period to allow people to adjust.”

“I know. But they're issuing citations, stating that you have 30 days to either find yourself an Alpha or get bred, or they'll find one for you.” Jane sounded pissed, like she was ready to march up to DC and just start laying into politicians.

“No.” Darcy stopped walking, turning to face Jane. “It's okay. I know you're worried, but I'll be fine. I'm fine. They'll probably overturn it before the week is over.” Of course they would. Even if Hydra was involved, the Supreme Court would totally overturn it. It did make sense, though. Make an Omega bond with an approved Hydra agent and take them off suppressants and birth control and hope they'd just start popping out kids.

“I'm on suppressants. It's not like anyone knows I'm an Omega. It'll be fine.”

* * *

It wasn't fine. Things just seemed to get worse and worse. It went up before the Supreme Court in record time and was upheld. _Upheld_. Suppressants were declared illegal, there was a convenient mass recall on the specific variant of birth control that worked with Omega biology. They were preventing Omegas from leaving the country.

Darcy wasn't sure what she was going to do. Outwardly she was fine. She told Jane she was fine, and she did her best to fake it, changed the subject when Jane asked what she was going to do. But it was a shitty, shitty situation. She didn't exactly want to go to one of the Alphas she knew and be all, “Hey, wanna be stuck with me for the rest of your life?” or any of her sperm-producing friends and be all, “Hey, let's have a kid together!”

Although that was honestly probably the better option. She'd always sort of thought of the idea of maybe having kids _some day_ , and then she'd still have her freedom or whatever, and would theoretically only be tied to the kid's father for the next 19 years. Bonding wasn't really something she was interested in.

Except Omegas were notoriously hard to knock up, part of the reason they were becoming increasingly rare, and she didn't really have a bestie that she could be all, “Let's have a kid together, it'll be no big deal!” to. Jane totally _would_ , but she didn't produce sperm.

And in addition to all of that, her very first heat was coming on. She'd been on suppressants since forever, but she'd run out, and she knew it was just a matter of time. So her big plan was to hole up in her little apartment until her heat was over, and then maybe figure out where to go from there. She'd heard that being in heat could get pretty uncomfortable without any way to relieve it, but... better that than letting her pheromones loose _out there_. The tower really was the most secure place to be doing this.

Darcy called in sick, or rather texted in sick. Jane would totally understand.

She found herself full of restless energy, puttering around her apartment without the focus to really pick a thing and do it.

Her phone buzzed with a text from over on the counter. All of her senses seemed to be sharper today. She tried to ignore it, she could text Jane back later, but it buzzed again, and then again.

Sighing, Darcy went and picked up her phone. Not Jane. Not actually a number she was familiar with. Nat, apparently, who was outside her door. She knew Nat, obviously, they were on friendly terms, but they weren't really on texting terms. Well, they were _now_.

She moved over to the door and opened it, letting the redhead in. Nat was a Beta, or so her texts had said, so the pheromones Darcy was sure she was giving off wouldn't be a problem. Hopefully.

“Hey,” Darcy said, closing the door firmly.

“Hey yourself.” Nat's eyes moved over her, warm but sort of evaluating her. “You ever been in heat before?”

“No. I'm...” Darcy shook her head. She couldn't just stand there and talk, she went back into the living room where she'd been alphabetizing her Blu-ray collection. “Suppressants. I figure I'll just stay in here until I'm done and then figure something out.”

“As far as I see it, you have two choices.” The words were gentle, but matter-of-fact as Nat lowered herself onto the couch. “Which one are you leaning towards?”

“Breeding.” Darcy couldn't help but make a face. “Bonding is forever belonging to another person.”

“It doesn't have to be a bad thing, you know. Aren't your parents bonded?”

“Yeah.” And they were really happy. “But I don't want that. I don't want to be tied to someone else _forever_.” It was hard to put into words.

Nat seemed to understand, though. “Okay. So who do you want to have a child with?”

Darcy's eyes flew up to the other woman. “Do I look like I have a potential list? I mean...” She sighed, shaking her head. “I'm sorry, I'm a bit on edge I guess. I don't know. I don't really want to be all, 'Hey, set aside the next 19 years of your life for me, please!' And as much as I could be all, 'And I _promise_ you won't have to have anything to do with the baby,' that's dumb. There's going to be some sort of involvement one way or another.”

Nat nodded. She was silent for a moment, and Darcy turned her attention back to the movies. “You know, you've been driving Steve and Thor a little crazy the past couple days. Everywhere you go, they eventually end up there following your scent, looking all restless.”

Darcy's eyes flew wide, and she set her copy of The Princess Bride on her knee. “Oh, shit! I didn't mean to... Oh, fuck me.” She was going to have to apologize when she got out of there. “Oh no. I'm so sorry.”

“Would you consider one of them?” Nat asked, her tone completely neutral.

Well, she was now. Images of being on her hands and knees with a tall, muscular Alpha behind her. A little noise slipped out that she definitely wasn't proud of. “Um...” was the most intelligible thing she could manage.

“What about Clint? Or Tony? Betas work just as well, as far as breeding is concerned. I understand they don't quite fill the need when you're in heat, but once you're breeding it won't matter.”

 _Both_ , her mind seemed to whisper at her, helpfully supplying her with more images of being caught between them... Another little noise slipped out.

Nat shifted on the couch. “We've talked about it, Darcy.”

“You knew?” came out practically a moan. Because the restless feeling was starting to intensify, and concentrate itself as a very specific, very desperate need.

“Suspected. Everything fell into place when you called in today.” The same gentle tone, matter-of-fact. “We can't let Hydra get their hands on you. In addition to all of the stuff you know about us, we actually like you.” The last part sounded a little bit amused. “The Omega Act will be probably eventually be overturned, but it's going to take a while.”

“What do I do?” It was getting a little hard for Darcy to think beyond the urge to slip her hand down the front of her sweats, even with someone else in the room. She took a deep breath, slowly and purposely pulling all of her movies back off of the shelf and making a neat stack with them.

Nat hesitated for a second. “Tony did some research and a whole lot of math. Your best chance of breeding is obviously now, when you're in heat, and it's with all of them to account for refractory periods and all of that.”

Darcy shivered, her hands shaking so much that she knocked over her stack. She started over again, even slower than before. It was helping her focus on not tearing her clothes from her overheated body and finding her vibrator so she could try to ease what was becoming an actual ache deep in her body.

“Unless you want to pick someone,” Nat continued, and Darcy really appreciated her very neutral, non-judgy voice. “But if that doesn't work, then you'll need to find someone to bond with.”

“That's fine, that sounds fine.” Darcy's voice was breathy and thick, she hardly recognized it.

“It'll work out. We'll get you breeding, and then we'll work it out.” Nat rose smoothly to her feet and left the apartment, noticeably leaving the door open.

Which meant Darcy couldn't move. Her body raced hot and cold, her skin somehow felt swollen and flushed, but she still had the presence of mind not to strip down in front of an open door where just anyone could peer in and see her.

She let out another completely undignified noise when Thor came into the room. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, and her eyes got stuck on his exposed arms and sort of stayed there. He smelled good, better than normal. There was something about him even being in the same room that soothed the unsettled feeling she had. She registered that Clint and Tony came in too, but she couldn't take her eyes off of the Alpha.

Something was missing, though. “Steve?” Nat had said something about Steve.

Thor actually _rumbled_ when she said that, the sound like distant thunder, but Clint placed a quelling hand on his arm. “Not a good idea to have two Alphas with you at the same time, at least not at first. You could get hurt.”

There were parts of that statement that her brain wanted to pick at and puzzle through, but the urge quickly left as Thor stalked across the room towards her. He looked down at her for a long moment, his eyes dark and intense. “Get up.”

She scrambled to her feet, bracing herself against his chest. Touching him wasn't enough, not nearly, but it helped.

“Why didn't you come to me?” His eyes seemed to burn into hers, his hand sliding familiarly over her hip. “You could have yielded to me long before now.”

“I'm sorry,” rolled off her tongue before she could even think about. He was displeased, there was an urge to do whatever it took to fix it.

He pulled her against him, until he could bend down to speak low into her ear. “Now there must be others. They're reluctant without your consent.” His hand ran down to rest on the curve of her ass. “Take off your clothes. Show them how much you want them.”

“I want you, Alpha,” she whispered back, not sure her words would carry past the fabric of his shirt.

He rumbled again, the noise seeming to start deep in his belly and travel up before finally leaving his throat. His chest vibrated with the sound, sending a fresh shiver through her. “And now you will present yourself for me only when you drip with their seed.”

She whimpered. The loss of his soothing heat was acute when his hand slipped away and he stepped free. His words rolled through her mind. Clint and Tony were good-looking guys, pretty well put together, but they just didn't call to her the same way Thor did.

Still, the only way to get what she wanted was through them. Maybe they could help ease the need pulsing through her body.

She turned to find them. Tony was standing in front of the door with his arms folded, Clint was sitting over on the couch. She pulled off her t-shirt and sweats, letting them drop carelessly on the floor. Her back arched a little when she reached up behind her to undo her bra.

“Fucking Christ.” Tony stepped away from the door and crossed the room to her. His hands slipped up behind her back, gently pushing her fingers out of the way and deftly undoing it for her. “Come here, Darcy. I can't knot you, but I can make you feel good. If I'd had more time, maybe I could have come up with something...”

She barely had time to let her bra drop to the floor before she was against his chest. Her skin felt extra-sensitive, like there were more nerve endings than there usually were. His black band shirt rasped against her nipples, pulling them into stiff nubs. Her hands slid around him, over his back, wanting more.

He bent down, his lips moving against her shoulder. “When you're in heat, your pulse points are... Sensitive, shall we say.” His mouth was making a steady path towards her neck as he spoke. “Want me to show you?”

“Please,” she whispered, eyes wide as he pulled away to look at her.

“Hang on.” He caught the back of his shirt and pulled it over his head, tossing it down with hers. “There. Now...” His eyes moved over her, and his hands caught in the small of her back, pulling her to him again. The touch of his skin on hers felt absolutely fantastic. She wanted more, she wanted all of it.

“This is what I mean.” His lips brushed over the pulse in her neck, making her suck in a sharp gasp as an intense jolt of heat shot right down between her legs. “Just like that, right?”

“More,” she pleaded, her hands tangling in the back of his dark hair.

Much to her disappointment, though, he lifted his head, though, enough to turn and look over at Clint. “You gonna jump in here, Legolas?”

Darcy turned to follow his gaze. One hand came up, extending out towards Clint. “Please, I need...” She still wasn't entirely sure what she needed, she didn't have a word for it. She just _needed_.

Clint stayed where he was for a moment, completely still. Then he surged into motion, getting to his feet and crossing to them. He took her hand, holding it up as he stepped around behind her. She felt his lips move against her palm before they slid down to her wrist.

Her lips formed a silent O as Tony's mouth fastened over her neck, drawing on the sensitive skin. She'd never felt anything like this before. Like, she'd definitely had her fair share of orgasms in her time, but the sensations that were shooting through her were... Deeper, sharper, more intense, just _more_. The brief flashes her imagination had provided for her when Nat had prompted her about them were _nothing_ compared to the real thing.

And yet it wasn't enough. They added to the heat that was building inside her, but there was no end in sight. She tugged on Tony's hair a little, urging him for more.

A hand slipped down into her panties- Clint's, his fingers long and slightly rough. “Oh shit!” They slid easily along her center, already slick with arousal. “Fuck, Darce, you're wet as hell.” Two fingers pressed in against her clit, rubbing a quick circle that had her rocking into him almost right away.

She was so worked up that she came after only a few firm strokes. It still wasn't enough, though, there was no relief in it. “Tony!” she sobbed, tugging on his hair. “Clint, I need more! Oh god, please fuck me.”

Tony let out a long groan against her neck, the sound almost a growl as it feathered out across her skin. He pulled free with an audible pop. “Top or bottom?”

Clint's mouth slipped away, but his fingers never stopped rolling over her clit. “What, at the same time?”

“Closest we'll be able to give her to what she really wants.”

“Fuck, man.” Clint was silent for a long moment. “Bottom, I guess.” His hand came up out of her underwear, drawing a frustrated noise from her.

He very suddenly wasn't pressed up behind her anymore, and her back felt a little bit chilly in his absence. She dragged her eyes open to see Tony looking down at her, his pupils blown wide with lust. “I haven't done anything for you.” Because she wanted him so badly, but it wasn't going to do much good unless he was ready to go too.

“Don't worry about that.” He pushed her hand against the front of his jeans, over the unmistakable bulge of his erection. “I think we've all had the Omega fantasy at least once.” There was a rueful tone in his voice, but she couldn't quite focus on it.

Behind her, she could hear Clint pulling off his clothes. Then, “Come here, Darce.”

Tony took her shoulders and turned her around so she could see Clint on his back on her carpet. His fist was closed around his cock, slowly stroking it as he looked up at her. And he was definitely good to go, too, a bead of precome on the flushed head.

Tony grabbed the waist of her panties and slipped them down around her ankles, then gave her ass a swat. “Saddle up.”

It was like she was drawn to him by a magnet. Darcy moved over to Clint, kneeling down to straddle his hips. With her hands braced on his chest, she let him guide his cock until it nudged up against her cunt.

“Shit, that's tight!” His eyes closed, his head falling back as she sank down over him. “Fuck! I'm not sure this'll work.”

“It'll work,” came Thor's deep voice.

Darcy's head snapped up, searching for him. He was standing over there, his hands balled into fists at his sides. She swore she could see lightning flashing in his eyes. A shiver went through her, a whimper escaping her lips as she sat down against Clint's pelvis.

It felt good, his thick shaft deep inside her. He didn't start moving, though, and when she went to roll her hips, he grabbed her, keeping her still. “Lay against me.” There was a strain in his voice, and he pulled with his fingers.

She left herself fall against him, letting out a moan when her pebbled nipples slid across the taut lines of his chest. “More, more, more,” she chanted, her voice breaking and falling into a whisper.

“You got it.” A third hand settled in the small of her back. “Arch up a bit for me.” Tony was kneeling behind her.

She arched her back, lifting up her ass as much as she could. She'd never done anything like this before, but god, she needed it. Instead of probing at the rosebud of her ass, though, she was surprised when he pressed in beside Clint, sliding slowly into her pussy. She already felt stretched around Clint's thick shaft, and this was too much. She pushed futilely at his chest, but she couldn't go anywhere. “Oh god, I don't-”

“Darcy,” was all Thor said, and her head came up a bit so she could meet his eyes. He was watching her, the expression on his face _hungry_.

She fell still as Tony worked his cock into her. At last he was flush against her ass, his fingers biting into her hips. She was full, so full she could hardly handle it, her body singing with bright, hot sensation.

They started moving, an intoxicating swirl of endless stimulation. She tried to move with them, but she didn't know where to go. In the end she just stayed still, let them move where they wanted her.

Tony's hand slipped between her and Clint, the pad of his finger sliding over her clit until he coaxed another orgasm out of her. She cried out as she came, clenching around them, but it still wasn't enough.

It went on and on, each orgasm pulling her tighter and tighter until she thought she would snap. But at last they finished, Tony's cock pulsing inside her only a few strokes before Clint's.

They gently pulled free, helped her off of Clint so she could sit on the floor. She took deep breaths, trying to calm her body, but nothing helped.

“Darcy.”

She looked up to see Thor walking towards her. His shirt was already off, he was working the fly on his jeans. “Please, Alpha,” she whimpered, staring up at him with wide eyes.

“Present yourself, little one.”

She flipped over onto her hands and knees so fast she felt like she pulled something in her shoulder. But she spread her legs, practically quivering in anticipation.

He settled on the floor behind her, his hands warm as they smoothed over her hips. One hand left her briefly, she felt him line himself up, and then drive roughly into her so sharply their skin smacked together.

She cried out, her eyes falling shut as she fell to her elbows. She had more leverage like this, and the next time he thrust into her, she pushed back to meet him.

“Thor,” she breathed, jarred forward by every deep stroke. “Thor, I need...”

“Patience.”

She didn't have a lot of patience left. She was strung out, aching, her entire body trembling. She felt like she would burn alive from the inside out.

Thor slammed into her one last time. He leaned over her, his arm coming around her waist to hold her tight against him.

She felt it, felt the swelling as it moved up from the base of his erection until it was grinding against her cervix. _That_. That was what she needed. She screamed, writhing against the wall of his body as everything finally snapped. She rode the bright, sharp edge of ecstasy, and it felt like it would last forever.

Eventually she came down, aware that hot tears had made their way down her cheeks.

Thor eased back. It was uncomfortable when his knot shifted inside her now, but he brought her with him until she was sitting on his thighs. “Hush, little one,” he murmured, nuzzling into the back of her hair.

“Holy fuck,” she rasped, her voice long since gone. “That was... Something.” She felt... Good. She actually felt more clear-headed than she had in a couple of days.

“Forgive me, Darcy,” came the low voice from behind her.

Darcy hugged his arm to her, leaning her head back against his shoulder. “I think I'm the one who needs forgiveness now.” She couldn't dwell on that yet, couldn't dwell on what had happened. She knew that her heat was far from over. After. There would be time for processing after, like Nat had said.

Clint appeared beside her, handing her a bottle of water. She took it and drank. “Thanks.”

“Yeah.” He sounded a little funny, but that was another one of those things she couldn't dwell on yet.

She looked up to meet his eyes and he smiled at least, that was something.

“As soon as my knot goes down, Steve will come for you,” Thor said. He took the water when she handed it to him, taking a long drink. “I suspect he will be impatient and frustrated.”

Even after everything that had happened, that she was still tied to Thor right that second, a hot twist rolled through her belly. “Yeah.”

 


End file.
